MiniMalfoy
by May Traumend
Summary: Cuando Hermione se encuentra a Draco Malfoy en la lechucería, parece tener una conversación muy interesante para ella, sobre un "mini Malfoy" y una "mini Granger", en la que ella queda completamente escandalizada, que resultan ser... Averíguenlo entrando! Reviews, please!


Hermione Granger caminaba hacia la lechucería, a enviar, como todos los fines de semana, una carta a sus padres. Aquel día se había levantado especialmente temprano, pues las semanas anteriores había tenido que soportar a los niños de los primeros cursos que andaban parloteando y haciendo escándalos mientras ella estudiaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Aquella vez, levantándose a las 6:30, evitaría cualquier molestia innecesaria para sus deberes.

Cuando llegó a la lechucería, se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya había alguien allí, a las seis y media de la mañana, escribiendo una carta en el alféizar de la ventana.

-Hola –dijo Hermione, mas por cortesía que por ganas-.

-Buenos días, Granger, me sorprende verte por aquí –comentó el chico, indiferente-.

-Pues que no te sorprenda, porque tengo el mismo derecho que tu a subir aquí –dijo, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra-.

-No me refería a eso, tonta –espetó despectivamente por la grosería de Hermione, algo fuera de lugar-.

-¿Y entonces a que te refieres? Y espero que no saltes otra vez del mismo pie diciéndome Sangre Sucia o algo por el estilo, porque…

-Me refería –continuó explicando, pasando completamente por alto a Hermione y sus comentarios exageradamente exaltados- a que no sabía que tuvieras una lechuza.

-Gracias a Merlín, hay muchas cosas que no sabes que tengo –comentó ella de mal humor. El chico no pudo aguantar una pequeña carcajada que Hermione intentó ignorar-. ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿A caso tú tienes un "pajarito"? –preguntó, pensando que la respuesta obvia sería un "no". Pero lo que escuchó a continuación la dejó pasmada e indignada-.

-Perdona, Granger, pero no sabía que estuvieras tan interesada en mi "mini Malfoy", o mi "pajarito", como lo llamas tú. Para que te quedes bien informada –comentó sonriendo de medio lado, como ya era su costumbre-, es un pajarito muy obediente, satisface todas mis órdenes sin rechistar y siempre me ha sido de ayuda.

-Pero, ¿Qué me estás contando, por Dios? –preguntó ella, mentando incluso al "soberano" _muggle_, en un arrebato de vergüenza. Había enrojecido hasta las cejas-.

-Te digo la verdad, Granger. Apuesto a que tu "pajarito" no es tan obediente ni tan servicial como el mío.

-¿Perdón? No voy a hablar de eso contigo –le recriminó-. No eres nadie para venir a hablarme así.

-Pero no es malo lo que te estoy preguntando, tonta Granger, que comes mil libros y de conversación cívica no entiendes nada –le replicó-. Tu "mini Granger" debe ser una santa, ¿no? Que no hace nada fuera de lo común y que no se atreve a nada, siempre tan quietecita en su palito para lechuzas.

-Para tu información, "mini Granger", como tú lo llamas, es muy fiel y considerado, siempre hace lo que yo quiero cuando yo quiero, pero no se la pasa por ahí yendo de dirección en dirección postal.

-Oye, tener vida social no es un crimen, y "mini Draco" necesita salir y airearse, y se relaciona muy bien con los demás pájaros. Además le gusta especialmente llevar mi correspondencia a mi madre.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, no sigas! –Dijo asqueada, imaginando demasiadas cosas con una sola frase-. NO puede ser que seas tan irresponsable con eso. ¡Con una persona basta, siempre que te siga respondiendo la correspondencia y no te cambie por "otro destinatario" –le indicó Hermione, siguiendo con su retahíla de Alegorías. El chico, que la observaba en pijama y con bata de dormir, tenía que hacer esfuerzos en no mirarla demasiado fijamente para no reír-.

-Granger, el mismo destinatario es aburrido. Necesito vida social y para eso tengo mi pajarito. Y si no te gusta, no te preocupes, porque nunca vas a recibir un mensaje suyo, eso seguro.

-Mejor, así mi pajarito estará a salvo de que el tuyo le ataque discriminadamente –le dijo, enfadada y frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Y para quien es tu carta?

-¿Y a ti no era que no te importaba nada de mi vida ni a mí de la tuya?

-No tienes que responder si no quieres –contestó enfadada, aunque de nuevo con su cara teñida de rojo-.

-Es para mis padres. ¿Y la tuya?

-Mis padres.

-¿Reciben correo lechuza los _muggles_? –preguntó extrañado-.

-Son _muggles_, pero no viven en una cueva –le replicó enfadada-. Aunque no tengamos esa enorme mansión que tú tienes, seguimos siendo una familia normal con una hija y dos padres y claro, una casa.

-Ya me imagino, la santa Granger, en una casita en las afueras en un barrio residencial, con tulipanes en los parterres… que cursi –comentó el chico-. ¿Y entonces es verdad que tienes un "mini Granger"?

-Pues claro que lo tengo, lo que pasa es que tú no lo conocerás nunca –contestó-. En cambio el tuyo parece conocerlo medio Hogwarts y porque el otro medio son hombres.

-¿Qué?

Draco se quedó mirándola por un momento completamente ensimismado en las palabras de ella. ¿Medio Hogwarts, y porque la otra mitad es solo de chicas y no de hombres? ¿Pero de qué demonios estaba hablando Granger? Por otro lado, Hermione se retorcía los deditos de los pies dentro de sus zapatillas de conejitos, mientras pensaba mentalmente que no volvería nunca mas a subir a una lechucería a las seis y media de la mañana con el pijama puesto, y maldiciendo mil veces haberse encontrado con Draco Malfoy.

Ambos seguían aún con las cartas dirigidas a sus respectivos padres en la mano. El chico la miró con una ceja levantada, y por fin se atrevió a preguntarle:

-Granger, cuando hablas de "mini Granger", ¿exactamente a que te refieres?

-¿Cómo? Pues ya sabes, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

-Espero que no sea que has cometido un error y estás aquí plantada con un pijama completamente antisensual de conejitos hablando de lo que no estamos hablando –le dijo el chico, burlándose de ella-.

-Me he perdido –comentó ella, con mirada extrañada, y a Draco le sorprendió haber oído por primera vez aquella frase en siete años que llevaba compartiendo clase con ella-. ¿Me lo explicas un poco más coherentemente, por favor?

-De acuerdo –aceptó el chico. Sacó de su chaqueta de domingo un silbato, lo hizo sonar, aunque Hermione no lo escuchó, y un águila de color negro bajó de uno de los palos mayores de la lechucería hasta uno de los brazos de Draco-. Hermione Granger, te presento a Mini Malfoy.

Hermione pudo sentir como la velocidad a la que latía su corazón de pura vergüenza podría ser capaz de mover las válvulas de agua de un barco y hacerlo navegar. Miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par al águila, cuyos ojos ambarinos la miraban con fijeza. Ella miró una y otra vez al pájaro y al chico, y no pudo más que llevarse una mano a los ojos para tapárselos de puro rubor.

-No es verdad.

-Si es verdad –dijo el chico sonriendo con malicia-. Supongo que, en caso de que no hagas bajar a ningún ave, debo deducir que estábamos hablando de…

-Tú no deduces nada, Malfoy –le interrumpió, tapándose ahora también con la otra mano su rostro-. Ni siquiera deberíamos haber comenzado una conversación –le replicó ella, temblando de impotencia y avergonzada-.

-Bueno, entonces, llama a la lechuza. Me gustaría conocerla, a lo mejor se lleva bien con mi "mini Malfoy".

-He… Hedwig –susurró ella, rezando para que el chico no se percatara de que llamaba a otra lechuza. Ninguna lechuza voló hacia ella, había llamado demasiado bajo. Maldito Draco Malfoy y maldito su silbato para aves-.

-Lo siento, creo que no te ha oído –le explicó el chico, riendo-.

-¡Hedwig! –exclamó, asumiendo su derrota. La blanca lechuza bajó y la miró con sus ojos celestes, deseosa de emprender de nuevo su viaje y de recibir una chuchería de las que Hermione siempre le obsequiaba generosamente-.

-Veo que esa es la lechuza de Potter –comentó. Pero no dijo mas mientras ella le ataba la carta como podía a la pata. Le dio una chuchería, Hedwig uluó contenta y, antes de marcharse, le lanzó una mirada de deprecio al halcón, que aun estaba en el brazo del chico con la carta en el pico-.

-Si, es la lechuza de Harry. El me la presta todos los domingos, aunque parece ser que no se lleva bien con… Bueno, yo me voy ya –anunció, deseando terminar con esa incómoda situación lo antes posible. Bajó las escaleras de caracol, y antes de salir por la boca, notó unas manos tomando su cintura, para poder adelantarla en el camino, y un susurro en su oído-.

-Cuando quieras, puedes conocer a mi otro "mini Malfoy", Granger…


End file.
